ATMman Virtual LAN software, by Agile Networks, Ltd., is intended to inspect LAN traffic at the network layer and to create layer-3 based virtual LANs. Two key features are termed the Global Endstation Identification feature and the IP address management feature. Agile has stated that its end-station identification system allows the physical location and MAC address of each end-station on the network, as well as its protocol types, network-layer addresses, network-layer names and network function. The IP Address Management system is to maintain a database of layer 1, 2 and 3 information about each end-station on the network and informs administrators of any new, changed or duplicate IP addresses that appear.
The disclosures of all publications mentioned in the specification and of the publications cited therein are hereby incorporated by reference.